


Impulsive decisions

by MorpheusEnMemori (Its_Darling)



Series: Discord Shenanigans [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Trans!Spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Darling/pseuds/MorpheusEnMemori
Summary: A series of flash fictions, some complete and some not, that do not fit as their own work.Usually these are written while main stories are being plotted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quiet affair.  
> Generally a small drabble

It's different, bound this way. Balancing on one leg, a set of ropes holding the other leg and his body aloft, threaded through a ring hooked to the ceiling. Exposed, for him to see. Honestly, with the mask on, he doesn't feel completely nude, still that veil of decency. The Docteur could take it off at any time, that was the exciting thought. It's enough for him to tense once more, shifting on his one foot as if that would really give him any way of comfort. No, it would all depend on the Docteur. Silent pleas echo in his mind: touch me, whip me, and I am yours. The session barely started, and he's already anticipates so much...

"Restless, aren't we?" he hears.

The Spy couldn't glance around, lest he risks putting himself so off balance he would swing on those ropes. He has already discovered it would be uncomfortable. That, and he shouldn't worry his Docteur.

"Excited _docteur_." he says.

He hears the firm click of the Docteur's boot heel, a firm shiver tingling along his spine. As the sound gets closer, Spy presumes that he would get within view. Only, when he hears the Docteur behind him, the sound of an unraveling fabric was his only warning, feeling the silken cloth go over his eyes and he is blind to the playspace around them.

"Still excited?" the Docteur asks.

"Oui, Docteur." the Spy says.


	2. Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a post-bases AU.  
> the specific part of the AU is unnamed, but heavily implied.

He was _constantly_ looking at that coat while he ate. Wanting to touch it. Sniff it. He had a little difficulty chatting with Verwalter casually, there was a grand expanse of 'new space' that he had to explore. Although, he noticed the choppy answers, things that Verwalter was omitting. Ah, Lazare gotten upset enough. Pushing himself farther will lead to him going for the wine, and he'll lose the coat. With the meal done, Lazare does admit that he's tired. He is, but he doubted he would sleep. Not when he has the coat... Bidding Verwalter a 'goodnight,' Lazare has the coat folded over his arm when he leaves the table, a slightly comical size for him. He travels up the stairs, walking over to his room, in the far back of the house and in the lefthand corner. It was a master bedroom, the house was renovated to have two and this was the original. The bathroom was small, but it suited his needs. His own little space only had the furnishings provided, little trinkets were starting to fill the space... He sets the coat on the bed, glancing back at the door. He has no idea if the others could hear him, if he were to try his idea. The thought was a little exhilarating. Taking in another breath, he starts to undress. It was within his preference to sleep nude, or close to it on cooler days. That, and from what he felt of the coat, it was soft. Something that his entire body would appreciate.

 

 

 

He slips the coat on before he crawls into bed. He keeps to the side, digging around his nightstand. He found these things hidden in a few of his effects that were left over: a bottle of lubricant, a egged shaped silver thing that has a switch and vibrates, and some other stainless steel device he cannot name (it was like nothing he could recall seeing, but the vague bits of memory was starting to piece together. He'll remember what that one is eventually). He sorted out what the egg was _really_ good at when a few memories came to mind. On if he would use it, he has no idea. But with the egg and the lubricant, he could keep them to the side while he comfortably shifts in the middle of the large bed. He folds his arms close to himself, basking in the softness and smell of the coat. It was most certainly not meant for someone of his size, but the fact that he could cover himself completely in it, he felt a sort of bliss he could not accurately describe the feeling of. It had the vaguest smell that Verwalter gave, the hint of leather, a well cured and aged sort that was the barest hint of those who were subtly refined and did not like to show it ostentatiously.

 

 

 

After a couple of minutes of holding the coat close to him, he reaches out for the lubricant... He's not quite used to it yet. Something about this version was... Overly liquid, slipped everywhere. He even got it on the coat. He swore to himself he would make sure it was... Actually he has no idea how to make sure this was cleaned properly. Instead he hoped that Verwalter would not notice when he returned it, considering he knew that this lubricant did leave a kind of stain on his clothing and sheets. But the way it feels against him is divine. He tries to warm up the lube as much as he can between his fingers, though he did like the cooler sensation against his clit. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be to keep the sleeve of the coat up or spread his legs, although he was trying to be mindful of the stains. But, as he runs his fingers along his mound, tracing around the clit just to tease himself, he feels that jolt. His sensitivity was something he could not manage sometimes, having to pull his hand away in surprise. And he grips onto a corner of the coat, given how it laid open. He's realizing he's making a bigger mess through how he stresses on not making one. It was a little embarrassing. Though, once the feeling subsides, he pours a little more lubricant, all set to try once more. Instead, he inches his fingers to his entrance, part of his wrist pressed against his clit. That was somehow more comfortable, it gave him a way to buck his hips without too much concern for overstimulating himself. While he did find he had lukewarm feelings about penetrating himself this way, he found that today he did not mind as much, as the coat's presence aided in diminishing the mental disconnect. Something about the coat made him feel comfortable, almost.. whole. And he felt he could experiment further than he had within these past few months. 


End file.
